


Why Am I Here? How Am I Here? What....What Am I Gonna Do?

by NazoAO3



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fear of Death, Gen, Learning to Fight, Mental Breakdown, Psychological Trauma, References for Comedy, Screwing With Video Game Mechanics, Self-Insert, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: First off this is my first Self-Insert. Also I'm writing this alongside a blind play through, at the time that I came up with haven't even reached my first Lord of Cinder yet.During a PlayStation sale I bought Dark Souls Remastered, Dark Souls II Scholar of The First Sin and Dark Souls III(and all DLC). Based on what little I knew about Dark Souls III I figured I'd find that one the most fun(So far I'm right), but I have a "Prequel before Sequel" rule. So what did I do? I got addicted with Remastered and binge played Scholar of The First Sin. And now I'm ready for the final challenge that this series has to offer! Tomorrow....Dark Souls II took SO much longer than the first game, that fucking Vendrick fight. But for now I need to rest my brain."OOOWWW~ Oh I hurt, did I sleep wrong again? Wait....this isn't my bed. Great I rolled onto the floor in my sleep again. 'Opens Eyes' Why is my ceiling gray? ....I'm outside. WHY?!? Why am I outside!?!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm unfamiliar with writing POV's outside of 3rd, but I figured if this is self insert I should try switching to 1st person POV sometimes. But again I'm not really used to writing that so I just thought I'd give you all a heads up on that.

_ **Yes, indeed. It is called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge. In venturing north the pilgrims discover the truth of the old words. "The fire fades, and the Lords go with thrones." When the Link of The Fire is threatened, the bell tolls, unearthing the old Lords of Cinder from their graves. Aldrich, Saint of the Deep. Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers. And the reclusive Lord of the Profaned Capital, Yhorm the Giant. Only, in truth...The Lords will abandon their thrones, and the Unkindled will rise. Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is. That ash seeketh embers.** _

* * *

**My POV**

I stared down at the ground infront of me for I don't know how long. I couldn't understand what just happened. Why? Oh nothing much-"_I just pulled my self out of a stone coffin! Why? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?!_" I screeched internally as my legs buckled. Thankfully their was a tree next to my waking place to slump against. I honestly have no idea what's going on. I want to say this is a dream, but I don't know if I can. Firstly I have dreamed, or atleast remembered one in years. Second I've **NEVER** had a dream this real before, I can** FEEL** the ground beneath me and the tree behind me. Lastly my dreams never lasted long, it'd be over by now if it was one. I don't know if it would work, but I guess I could hurt myself....that's how this works right? I picked myself up purposely digging the palms of my hands into the tree's bark. I brought both hands above my head, clenched them together, and swung down into my stomach. Hard.

"Aaaahhhh~" I whined as I fell and curled up on the ground in pain. That hurt, that really hurt. This is real....oh dear god it's real. My eyes began to water as I started to cry in fear. Like with the starring I haven't the slightest idea how much time passed. But at somepoint I managed to pull myself up so I could sit against the tree again, only this time I had my knees up to my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs. What do I do? What am I gonna** FUCKING** do? I know I can't stay here. I have to move, but I really don't want to. I loosened my fingers forcing my arms to drop to my sides. I tilted my head back as if starring at the cloudy sky would give me somekind of answer. It was then I noticed that I was wearing a hood, noticing this fact distracted me from my haze and got me thinking again.

"_Fucking hell Dracul_(Self-insert this may be, but I'm not entirely comfortable giving my real name). _Come on man! Sitting here crying will solve nothing! I'm not home and I'm dressed in. I don't know, a robe?_" I internally screamed at myself. I really try not to do that anymore but I'm not making any progress. I leaned over and feel onto my side. Using the uncomfortable position as motivation I pushed myself up off the ground. Once on my feet I finally looked myself over. Whoever dressed me had good taste if I had to be honest. Granted I looked like a Sorcerer, but I've always been into fantasy so it's not like I minded that. I was dressed in long, ash-colored robes. Underneath was a deep blue coat of somekind, almost like an academy uniform. A simple brown hood worn inside the robes. Black-dyed leather gloves embellished with silver medallions that if I was being honest made them look pretty badass. And lastly black-dyed leather trousers with rugged boots.

Now that I was on my feet again I felt a sudden need to pace. Seeing as that's always been one of my coping methods when stressed-out, I didn't resist the feeling. As I walked I heard a jingling sound and felt weight shifting on my right hip, but it wasn't in time with the jingling which meant I probably had something in my pockets. I brought whatever was on my hip and found it to be a small edgeless sword. "Why am I holding a Mail Breaker from Dark Souls?" I asked aloud while looking it over. As I was examining it I spotted a reflection of something glow orange on the blade. Lowering it I looked around but froze at what I saw. 3 glowing orange lines with black texts floated slightly above the ground.

"No. No, no, no. That is **NOT** what it looks like!" I yelled not wanting what I was subconsciously walking towards to be real. Kneeling down I reached towards it. I didn't **WANT **to know how real this was....but I needed to.

** Move Forward Ashen One **

Ashen One....goddamn Ashen One. I kept myself spoiler-free for Dark Souls III. But I did look up essential information. Player character info, gameplay changes, stuff like that. So I knew that Ashen One was the designation given to the character this time around.

"I. I'm in Dark Souls III?" I asked no one. I could feel myself shaking and knew if I was standing I probably would've collapsed. Looking up I saw 2 more messages up ahead. Never more have I ever wanted to just stay where I am, but somehow I was moving forward despite that. The path was widening and I reached the second message.

**Link The** **Fire **

'Link The Fire' gee, I'm oh so surprised. God forbid we get a change in plot. Now the third one. it wasn't as far ahead but it was at the end of the path as it diverted to the right. Said path reminded me of a creek with the water in it, but it wasn't flowing so it wasn't that. whether or not it was form rain or a flood I didn't know.

**Be Prepared**

Really? 'Be Prepared' isn't that basically one of the series taglines? I mean come on rea-

*GROAN* 

My mind froze at the sound and I slowly turned my head and looked down the watery path. A lone figure stood at the end of the path. They were wearing a dark blue gown and a hooded cloak. It was looking right at me. The thing appeared sluggish, and seemingly disinterested in their surroundings and I. But I know Dark Souls! That thing will fuck me up, so hard!

_ **Level: 6** _

_ **Vigor: 9** _

_ **Attunement: 16** _

_ **Endurance: 9** _

_ **Vitality: 7** _

_ **Strength: 7** _

_ **Dexterity: 12** _

_ **Intelligence: 16** _

_ **Faith: 7** _

_ **Luck: 12**_


	2. And So I Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Just a heads up these might take awhile. I made a new file just so I could write down what happens. But since Dark Souls is one of those games you can't really pause I realized that I'm gonna have to improvise some parts, in the case of this chapter a Boss Battle. And I think that might be the best option frankly. Bosses are so chaotic in this game I might not remember everything. It's hard keep track of that stuff.

_**Yes, indeed. It is called Lothric, where the transitory lands of the Lords of Cinder converge. In venturing north the pilgrims discover the truth of the old words. "The fire fades, and the Lords go with thrones." When the Link of The Fire is threatened, the bell tolls, unearthing the old Lords of Cinder from their graves. Aldrich, Saint of the Deep. Farron's Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers. And the reclusive Lord of the Profaned Capital, Yhorm the Giant. Only, in truth...The Lords will abandon their thrones, and the Unkindled will rise. Nameless, accursed Undead, unfit even to be cinder. And so it is. That ash seeketh embers.** _

* * *

**My POV**

I stared down at the ground infront of me for I don't know how long. I couldn't understand what just happened. Why? Oh nothing much-"_I just pulled my self out of a stone coffin! Why? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!?!_" I screeched internally as my legs buckled. Thankfully their was a tree next to my waking place to slump against. I honestly have no idea what's going on. I want to say this is a dream, but I don't know if I can. Firstly I haven't dreamed, or atleast remembered one in years. Second I've **NEVER** had a dream this real before, I can** FEEL** the ground beneath me and the tree behind me. Lastly my dreams never lasted long, it'd be over by now if it was one. I don't know if it would work, but I guess I could hurt myself....that's how this works right? I picked myself up purposely digging the palms of my hands into the tree's bark. I brought both hands above my head, clenched them together, and swung down into my stomach. Hard.

"Aaaahhhh~" I whined as I fell and curled up on the ground in pain. That hurt, that really hurt. This is real....oh dear god it's real. My eyes began to water as I started to cry in fear. Like with the starring I haven't the slightest idea how much time passed. But at somepoint I managed to pull myself up so I could sit against the tree again, only this time I had my knees up to my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs. What do I do? What am I gonna** FUCKING** do? I know I can't stay here. I have to move, but I really don't want to. I loosened my fingers forcing my arms to drop to my sides. I tilted my head back as if starring at the cloudy sky would give me somekind of answer. It was then I noticed that I was wearing a hood, noticing this fact distracted me from my haze and got me thinking again.

"_Fucking hell Dracul_(Self-insert this may be, but I'm not entirely comfortable giving my real name). _Come on man! Sitting here crying will solve nothing! I'm not home and I'm dressed in. I don't know, a robe?_" I internally screamed at myself. I really try not to do that anymore but I'm not making any progress. I leaned over and feel onto my side. Using the uncomfortable position as motivation I pushed myself up off the ground. Once on my feet I finally looked myself over. Whoever dressed me had good taste if I had to be honest. Granted I looked like a Sorcerer, but I've always been into fantasy so it's not like I minded that. I was dressed in long, ash-colored robes. Underneath was a deep blue coat of somekind, almost like an academy uniform. A simple brown hood worn inside the robes. Black-dyed leather gloves embellished with silver medallions that if I was being honest made them look pretty badass. And lastly black-dyed leather trousers with rugged boots.

Now that I was on my feet again I felt a sudden need to pace. Seeing as that's always been one of my coping methods when stressed-out, I didn't resist the feeling. As I walked I heard a jingling sound and felt weight shifting on my right hip, but it wasn't in time with the jingling which meant I probably had something in my pockets. I brought whatever was on my hip and found it to be a small edgeless sword. "Why am I holding a Mail Breaker from Dark Souls?" I asked aloud while looking it over. As I was examining it I spotted a reflection of something glow orange on the blade. Lowering it I looked around but froze at what I saw. 3 glowing orange lines with black texts floated slightly above the ground.

"No. No, no, no. That is **NOT** what it looks like!" I yelled not wanting what I was subconsciously walking towards to be real. Kneeling down I reached towards it. I didn't **WANT **to know how real this was....but I needed to.

** Move Forward Ashen One **

Ashen One....goddamn Ashen One. I kept myself spoiler-free for Dark Souls III. But I did look up essential information. Player character info, gameplay changes, stuff like that. So I knew that Ashen One was the designation given to the character this time around.

"I. I'm in Dark Souls III?" I asked no one. I could feel myself shaking and knew if I was standing I probably would've collapsed. Looking up I saw 2 more messages up ahead. Never more have I ever wanted to just stay where I am, but somehow I was moving forward despite that. The path was widening and I reached the second message.

**Link The** **Fire **

'Link The Fire' gee, I'm oh so surprised. God forbid we get a change in plot. Now the third one. it wasn't as far ahead but it was at the end of the path as it diverted to the right. Said path reminded me of a creek with the water in it, but it wasn't flowing so it wasn't that. whether or not it was form rain or a flood I didn't know.

**Be Prepared**

Really? 'Be Prepared' isn't that basically one of the series taglines? I mean come on rea-

*GROAN* 

My mind froze at the sound and I slowly turned my head and looked down the watery path. A lone figure stood at the end of the path. They were wearing a dark blue gown and a hooded cloak. It was looking right at me. The thing appeared sluggish, and seemingly disinterested in their surroundings and I. But I know Dark Souls! That thing will fuck me up, so hard! I started to back away slowly hoping I was out of it's sight range....no such luck.

*GROAN* 

"_OH SHIT! Here it comes!_" I thought now just running back to the coffin. Unfortunately I made the common Horror Movie mistake of looking behind me while fleeing. Doing so caused me to stumble alittle before running off the coffin's top like it was a ramp and promptly crashing and landing in a heap on the other side of my Spawning Point. The creature was hissing and growling as it shambled after me, mindlessly swing it's sword. As terrified as I was, I recognized I trapped myself at a dead-end. Jukeing(never thought I'd use that word) to the side I watched it fall over like I did. And I guess survival instinct just kicked in after or something. Because after the fall I stepped on it's sword hand, knelt down and shoved my Mail Breaker in it's face with both my hands as it attempted to get up. Scrambling away from the body Mail Breaker still in it's head I began to pant heavily I just realized what I had done.

"I-I-I just killed something" I shakily said aloud. Me. The guy's who's only ever been in two fights in his life, and even calling them fights might be a stretch. But here I am in the world of Dark Souls 3 staring at a corpse....that **I** made. It's blood had gotten onto my hands as I stabbed it. Sure it was trying to kill me, and since this was Dark Souls meant it was more than likely Undead. It didn't change what I did. I feel. I feel conflicted. On the one hand it was a literal 'Do or Die' situation and I was still alive. But on the other hand I never once thought I'd have to get that violent in anyway in my life, and I felt terrible for doing so.

Then....then there were the _**Souls**_.

Every enemy in Dark Souls gave these when killed. I could feel them enter my body when I stabbed it. they were a small amount but....it felt good. No. No. Not good....comforting. They felt comforting. Was this why**_ Souls_** were sought after aside from power and the fact they were the world's damn currency? Was this even how they were supposed to make me feel? Does it even matter? I've played through the first 2 games and I was no stranger to grinding, so I knew I'd become well acquainted with this feeling if I was going to survive.

Survival. That was why I did that. I need to get moving. I can't just sit here not knowing anything! Reaching out for a grip to help get myself off the ground, I felt my hand brush against something as I pulled myself up using the headstone next to the tree by my Spawn Point. It was a lightweight, round, small shield covered with leather. How did I not see that before? "Oh well, I have it now so I guess that's what matters". Now that I was a bit calmer I decided it was time to actually see what I have to work with.

Reaching down to where my Mail Breaker was I was surprised but pleased to find a _**Sorcerer's Staff**_ now in my hand. "Oh thank god I'm a Mage. Glad to know I'm my preferred class" I said before digging through my pockets. Holy Shit! I'm starting with a **_Young Dragon Ring _**and a _**Life Ring? **_Having my main source of heavy damage and one of the most important stats buffed from the start? Yes fucking please! I quickly slipped the rings right and left ring fingers respectively. After which I felt as if a soft layer of sorts had formed over my body, and I could Magic from the Dragon on my ring just sitting there on the gem waiting to bet let out. Looking at my _**Sorcerer's Staff **_I could see the faint outline of the **_Soul Arrow_** spell, but behind it I think I saw something-else....was that **_Heavy Soul Arrow? _**I get 2 spells from the start? And Lastly I had the staple **_Estus__ Flask_**. I read that you only start out with 3 charges this time around instead of the standard 5 so I'll have to be careful.

"_I have to admit. For Dark Souls, I'm rather pleased with my starting Loadout_" I thought attempting to yank my **_Mail Breaker_ **from my dead foe's face, planting my foot on it's chest I succeeded. Taking a deep breath I strapped the shield to my left arm and went back to where the final message was. Going to where the creature was standing I found myself with two paths. On my left was clearly the correct path with a wide open trail and the telltale sign of a white glowing orb indicating an item. And on my right was a much more narrow dead-end path that more than likely also held an item.

"Right it is then" and sure enough I was right as I found a _**Soul of a Deserted Corpse **_on a....deserted corpse. Going back onto the correct path I was startled by another Undead springing up from it's place on the ground and rushing me. Thankfully I managed to to backstep, but I also shot off a Soul Arrow when I try'd to block with my staff. Imagine my shock when I realized it went down with one shot. You know. After I picked myself off the ground. Turns out these spells have a bit of recoil when your jumping away from death. The item I saw before was on the body of a fallen Knight leaning against a broken fountain.

_ **Ashen Estus Flask** _

Oh yeah. You have a Mana Bar in Dark Souls 3 like you did in Demon Souls. Well atleast now I know what to do if I can't cast anymore. Speaking of which, I think now's the time to get some practice in. These Undead are slow so I should be able to try Spell Sniping them.

* * *

Okay so turns out Spell Sniping works pretty damn well so far. I ran into 5 more of those Undead and they all went down with 1 shot each. I was admittedly spooked when one of them had a flaming crossbow, but it turns out my Casting Speed is faster then their Reload Speed, the last one even had a **_Fading Soul_**. After finding a message that said **Turn Back** I ran. Because it is a known fact that if the game is the one telling you to back off your probably screwed. Continuing on the path I was stunned by the view of a line of mountain off in the distance. 

The trail sloped up as it went on and I can't describe how happy I was to already find a _**Bonfire**_. Holding my hand out on reflex I watched as it lit it'self. As I sat down I could feel some of my energy return as the world was briefly engulfed in fog. Deciding to see if enemies respawn I quietly made my way back down the path. And it turns out the answer is yes, but it wasn't anything my spells couldn't handle. 1 shot each and I had 7 more kills under my belt. Now back at the fire chose to lay down and gather my thoughts.

"_Okay, more time to think. Magic's pretty good so far, but I've only one got 1 charge in this MP Flask. Things seem to be following how the games work so far. My weapons switching just by reaching for them in pretty nice, then again my staff is magic so that could be the reason. I mean I can see what spells I have just by looking it....I wonder if I can see my Stats. I'm at the_ _**Bonfire **so nothing can get to me. How would I even do that, just close my eyes? I doubt it's that simple. Then again this whole situation is hard to process and I did just kill 14....things. So maybe a nap or something wouldn't hurt_" and I was right. As soon as I closed my eyes and rest claimed me. I don't really dream, or atleast I never remember them. So an endless black abyss wasn't surprising. What **was** new however was the fog from the _**Bonfire **_appearing and shaping it'self into lines of text.

* * *

_ **Level: 6** _

_ **HP: 407** _

_ **FP: 124** _

_ **Stamina: 92** _

_ **Vigor: 9** _

_ **Attunement: 16** _

_ **Endurance: 9** _

_ **Vitality: 7** _

_ **Strength: 7** _

_ **Dexterity: 12** _

_ **Intelligence: 16** _

_ **Faith: 7** _

_ **Luck: 12**_

* * *

"AH! What the hell?" I gasped shooting to an upright position. Were those my stats? Nothing below 7....not bad. Huh? The clouds have barely changed. How long was I even out? Did I even sleep. I always wanted to try meditating as a kid, maybe it's like that. "AHH! Goddammit! I'm only at the first _**Bonfire**_. I'm not at a point where I can rest yet" I said getting to my feet. Letting out a long sigh I took out my _**Mail Breaker**_ and looked to the sloping path ahead. I set out slowly, listening for anything that sounded like the creature from before. At the first branch in the path an Undead stood in my way.

Holding up my shield I stayed out of reach and managed to take it out with thrusts to the chest which I'm guessing was my uncharged strong attack. As I turned right another one ran at me! Thankfully I managed to raise my shield in time. I was going to jump back but the pain of my block rooted me in place. Instead I lashed out 3 times with my sword and took it down. Creeping up to another one sitting against the wall I watched it stand up. Deciding their was never really a **good** time to test something new in combat when It came to Dark Souls I just decided to wing it. Planting my feet I held my shield up and drew my sword back I held it their assuming this would charge my attack. As it reared it's sword back I shot my arm out. I was right thankfully, stopping as soon as my blade sank into it's chest it fell back soon after.

"3 more down" I absently noted as I continued forward. Moving forward I heard groaning to my right and knew I'd be seeing another Undead. Taking out my _**Sorcerer's Staff **_I went to take it out with a quick spell.

*SCREECH~!*

"AAAGGGRAHHHHH~!" I DIDN'T CHECK THE OTHER CORNER! WHY DIDN'T I CHECK THE OTHER CORNER!?! Taking a sword to my left side and cutting into my arm, I attempted to turn around flee as quickly as possible. I succeeded....with difficulty. I stumbled as I clutched my side and banged into the cliff wall which for some reason was lined with headstones. Thankfully despite tripping before the fire, I was just close enough that when I reached towards it the fog enveloped me and the world.

.

.

.

.

"Haa. Haa. Haa. Haa. Oh god, holy shit!" I panted out in fear. Nothing! Nothing had ever hurt more(atleast physically) than that. Corners. Fucking Corners! I've played through both the prequel's and all their DLC. How, did I not check the fucking corner? If I didn't think this shit was real before I certainly did now. I hesitantly brought my hand to where I'd been cut, no wound but I could still feel a small phantom pain from it. I'm gonna have to get up again at somepoint no matter how much I don't want to. "It's just the left. All I have to do is repeat what I did before but deal with that side first. Deep breath, Dracul, deep breath" okay time for round 2.

Okay taking out the first 3 was easy enough, now it was just time for lefty. I approached with my shield up and he came running. I sidestep behind the corner and that gave the window to lay into him. 3 slashes and her was down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding and turned to my original target on the right and Spell sniped him. I thought maybe I'd find and item but instead I found a sloped path down....and man was it narrow. "God fucking dammit, why do I have to be afraid of heights?" that being said I'll admit. If it hadn't been for the bottomless abyss of fog to my right, I would say it wasn't to bad. There were two more of those zombie things. The first had a shield while the one behind it had a crossbow it took 2 extra Soul Arrow to get though the shield guy but he went down. Usually focusing on him that would get me shot but thankfully I was able to hug the cliff-face while jutted-out enough to provide me cover. At the end of the path I managed to scavenge 2 **Fading Souls** from the bodies and the 5 **Firebombs** they had been guarding. Making my way back to the split path I saw my way forward. Their was another guy up ahead standing in front of an archway. I couldn't see much past him but the area seemed pretty open.

This told me one of two things. Either A: The Dark Souls route and that's the first Boss, or B: The Dark Souls II route and it's the path to the Hub area. Either way I'm heading back to the Bonfire, Rinse and repeat and 5 more are down. This time I noticed a message past the first zombie. I was going to read but stopped when I saw the small drop. "_Probably a jumping __tutorial_" I dropped down and saw an item on a coffin in front of a tree. "Oh, a Titanite Shard already? Sweet" I say looking to find another drop. 

And a zombie right below me. The plunging attack. I'd be lying if I said I've never wanted to try this.

"Here we go"

*SCREECH~!*

"_Well that was oddly satisfying_" I thought pulling my sword out of the back of it's neck. Landing on top of someone one didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Thankfully I was able to use my full weight to keep it pinned. You know, just incase it wasn't dead. Taking out the guy at the arch was simple enough and it even got my a _**Cleric's Sacred Chime. **_Not like I was gonna use it though. From what I heard Miracle builds were shit in this game. A shame really. I really enjoyed wrecking most things that got in my way in the original and remaster with huge 'screw you' lightning bolts. But anyway, what waits ahead?

* * *

"Okay! Dark Souls route it is! Wow only 2 sections of the first area and I'm already at the Boss. Aw god this looks like Old King Dorian from Demon's Souls. And he was a 'fuck you' boss!" I ranted to no one. Turns out the open area I saw was more like a boss arena. Like the rest of the scenery so far the walls were covered in graves. The whole thing was a circle shape. Good. I preferred that shape when it came to fighting bosses. Some more shallow water, he didn't move even as I approached and-

"Holy shit! Why is their a tree growing out of that coffin? And why are they both so massive!? Jesus I hope I'm never gonna have to fight whatever that belongs to" I say briefly distracted. But back to the boss. This thing is huge. Even though it's kneeling I only come up to it's shoulder. I get closer but it still doesn't move, but now I can see a sort of writhing black substance coming out of it's back. "Still hasn't moved. Maybe I have to go to the doors?" I question slowly making my way to the exit. God I was so scared right now....nothing no reaction, and the doors don't open either. Going back I regretfully notice how it's halberd looks about twice my size. But now notice it was a sword shove in it's gut. "Wait a second. Is that the Bonfire sword? Oh wow it is!" I say getting a closer look. Aw~ dammit. I'm gonna have to remove it aren't I?

It took about 20 minutes but I've managed to steel myself for what will very likely be my first death. Grabbing the sword I pulled. Whoa this thing is **IN** there. Seriously I'm leaning all my weight back for this. I fall back on my ass as I finally remove the sword and get sprayed by the blood from the wound. I find myself overwhelmed by fear as I look up at the imposing figure as it stands to it's full height.

"_This was a mistake_" oh yes it was. Because as soon as this thought enters me head I find it's giant halberd shoved into my chest. This pain was so much worse than sword cut before. How did I know? Well first off the injury was clearly more severe, also I don't think I'd ever been** Paralyzed** by sheer pain before. Next thing I know I'm being hoisted up into the air before being flung off the weapon into a wall of tombstones. 

And then fog.

Yes. Maybe 10 seconds after the wall I saw nothing but fog before find myself back at the Bonfire. That. That was. Terrifying, and yet. I don't feel as panicked as when I got stabbed. Actually I feel calmer than I was moment's ago....their is no way that's right. I just died! Why do I feel. What is this feeling? Angry? Fucking annoyed? Why the hell do I feel annoyed!? I was just fucking killed by the boss!

**WAIT!**

The boss. I died to the **Tutorial** boss.

This isn't a game anymore why does that fucking bother me so much!?! I stood up and feel myself flush red in anger. I guess I should be glad I'm not currently traumatized by what just happened, but my pride as a gamer is hardly a priority right now. I take some deep breaths and get myself back to normal. This is going to suck, so hard! A patient and slow repeat with 3 fading souls and another cleric chime later and I was out side the boss fog gate. I walked through and saw him waiting for me. I could also see my bloodstain and the green lights coming off it. There was also enough distance for me to make a run for it. I was one of those guys who always went for his bloodstains first even if a boss was in the way. He held his halberd in his right hand, and it was fucking long to. The reach on this guy was gonna be insane. I ran around him to the right avoiding a leaping stab. Turns out all I had to do was step on it and I could feel the _**S****ouls**_ rush back into me and I swore I started to run alittle faster when they did.

I pulled out a firebomb and aimed for the writhing mass of black tentacles on the back of his left shoulder. It seemed to do the trick as the tentacles flailed in pain. I really don't want to get close to him. I doubt my _**Mail Breaker**_ will do much again if I slash at the fully armored body. Stabbing would work though the sword was made for piercing armor after all, kinda afraid of it getting stuck though. Fuck it! I've only got 4 more firebombs, he can cover good distance in his jumps, and I've already proven I can comeback from the dead! I saw him turning to swing at me. That was gonna be a flat horizontal slash maybe curve up halfway through or at the end.

I don't know what made me take the risk. But getting a bit of a running start I black ops dolphin dived under the swing. Rolling over I tossed another firebomb straight up and like I hoped it landed right on his head. As it's face was engulfed in flames I scrambled to my feet and gripped my breaker with both hands plunged it as hard as I could into his gut, and it seemed to work and even stun him....until he shoulder checked me. I went flying back and skid along the ground alittle. Gasping as I sat up I felt my chest strain against my expanding lungs. Just barely rolling out of the way of another stab I almost dropped my flask as I brought it to my mouth and took a swig. The strain faded and I sprinted behind him. Throwing yet another bomb my goal this time to set the armor's skirt on fire. I don't know how I keep succeeding but it worked. Maybe it was because I'm working against typical game mechanics. Running towards him to broke to the side while reaching for my sword. It was stuck at first, but thanks to my momentum and sudden stop all my weight was put into pulling it out. I ending up tripping and rolling along the ground.

The pain was worth it though as it kept me from getting cleaved in half. Stowing my sword I took out my 2 remaining bombs, ready to see what both at once would do. Man adrenaline was a hell of a thing, because it was making me pretty stupid. He was jumping at me again and rather than dodging I just threw the bombs. The halberd stopped short of stabbing me but the shockwave was enough to knock me down. Well that and a rock hit me in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled in pain as I got up and taking another swig. He was coming towards me again and rearing his free hand back for a punch. It didn't land however as the mass on it's back erupted and engulf the upper left half of his body. The front and back of the mass had extended to resemble a snake, it even had glowing red eyes. The left arm had turned into some three clawed hand that looked like it was made out of a tree. As I looked at phase 2 of the boss I knew I could do only one thing. 

"WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!" and that was put on my best DBZA Krillin voice and circle the arena as I ran for my life. The new arm had even more reach than the halberd I was just barely out running it. He was also using his tail to launch himself into the air, weirdly the jump wasn't any higher but he did hang in the air longer. This was good as it gave me a chance. Pulling out my staff, I focused on the **_Heavy Soul Arrow _**spell I saw earlier. When I saw him going for a jump again I made sure I was running close to the wall. Tucking into a roll I thankfully dodged it's body as it crashed into the wall. I then fired of an arrow right at it's head. The casting time was slower then I would like but it did manage to make it flinch. But not enough to lock it into a loop unfortunately.

I had one charge left in my flask and the heavy arrows were to slow. I switched over to the normal arrows and started to fire them off. Trying this while on foot however wasn't the best idea. I must have missed half my shots. I could feel the adrenaline wearing off, I was getting sluggish and that wasn't good. Even I could get even a second to catch my breath I think I could finish this. So I switched back to heavy and hoped I could get another flinch. As I was coming down from my adrenaline rush however I misjudged the casting time. It's new head came straight at me with it's jaw open and nearly took my arm off....my casting arm. Next thing I know one of it's eye starts glowing a bright blue and the side of it's head explodes. I'm blown back and I think I'm getting unfortunately familiar with being sent flying by now. Eh I'll worry about it when something isn't trying to kill me. I couldn't feel my right arm but thankfully it was still attached. As I reached for my flask I noticed my shield had been knocked off. Didn't matter, I hadn't been using it for the fight anyway.

I could feel the Estus fixing my arm as I struggled to pull out my sword. I don't want to get up close and personal with, whatever the hell it was now. But I'm to shaky aim properly so this is all I got. Looked like I wasn't the only one having trouble. With a part of it's head blown off the mass seemed to be losing control from the armor as it sluggishly flailed around. Grabbing my shield I decided to put it to use. I bashed away a stray tentacle as I ran forward. I then pulled a Captain America and hurled it toward the hole. It was obvious this was the last move. So giving it everything I had left I rammed my sword straight into the center of the mass.

My body ached so much, but it was finally over. The black....whatever it was instantly receded into the armor before it fell over and exploded into a mist of _**Souls**_.

**Heir of Fire Destroyed**

I didn't care, I really didn't. I'm so tired.

**Ember Restored**

"Shut up~ Let me fucking sleep" I rasped out as I dragged my feet to the new Bonfire. I lit it and just fell forward. The fog was rolling in I'd be fine. This was only the beginning, goddammit when do I level up? 


End file.
